Amor Reemplazado
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: Harry Potter siempre estuvo obsesionado con Draco Malfoy, y viceversa, hay demasiadas cosas malas para un posible futuro juntos, es por eso que los ojos de Harry no pueden dejar a Scorpius… ¿Qué sucede en el caso de Draco? Harry Potter & Scorpius Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Amor Reemplazado

Resumen: Harry Potter siempre estuvo obsesionado con Draco Malfoy, y viceversa, hay demasiadas cosas malas para un posible futuro juntos, es por eso que los ojos de Harry no pueden dejar a Scorpius… ¿Qué sucede en el caso de Draco?

Parejas: Harry Potter & Scorpius Malfoy

Al llegar puntual a su reserva de cierto restaurante, Harry observó a lo lejos al joven rubio que cenaba en compañía de su familia y con varias otras personas, él reconoció a Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini, también estaban con ellos sus hijos. Quizás podría hacer su primer movimiento si no estuviera acompañado del Jefe del Departamento de Enlace Muggle con quien tenía temas que discutir. Por suerte para él, aquel imbécil estaba más concentrado en una mujer que estaba coqueteándole. Apenas sabia de que trataba aquella entrevista. Y el sujeto era un mal chiste, se notaba su debilidad por mujeres hermosas.

—¿Me disculpas un momento, Potter? Debo atender cierto asunto —Harry asintió un tanto curioso.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando vio al hombre seguir a una mujer que le estaba coqueteando. Ahora estaría sólo por un tiempo, todo dependía de cuanto tardaría Miller con su conquista.

—¿Va a ordenar, Sr. Potter? —era el camarero.

—Aún no. Estoy esperando el regreso del Sr. Miller —el camarero asintió y se alejó.

Media hora después, Harry observó como Scorpius Malfoy dejó su mesa para ir al baño. Esta era su oportunidad de acercarse al joven. Esperó para no levantar sospecha alguna, dejó su lugar con discreción, sus pasos eran seguros y vio como dos sujetos abandonaban la zona del baño de hombres, esperaba que el baño no estuviera nadie más que el joven. Al entrar al baño, un tipo estaba lavándose las manos, le dirigió una mirada que decía "lárgate de aquí", sonrió divertido al verle salir huyendo de él. Puso el seguro a la puerta no sin antes asegurarse que sólo su obsesión estaba lo más alejado de la puerta. Llamó la atención del joven de veinte años cuando éste escucho que la puerta se cerraba, vio sorpresa en esos ojos grises, también pudo distinguir aprensión y curiosidad.

Scorpius trato, para diversión de Harry, parecer normal. Ser valiente y empujar lejos el temor o inquietud que podría sentir. Caminó para lavarse las manos, ante las atenta mirada del Harry Potter. Trato de calmar su respiración, no creía que Potter le hiciera algo en este lugar.

Lavó sus manos, las secó y finalmente, se dirigió a la puerta…

Harry se alejó un poco de la puerta, sus ojos brillando con diversión, observó como Scorpius intentaba quitar el seguro de la puerta sin lograr nada.

—Quita el seguro —su voz era tranquila, su tono se denotaba que era alguien acostumbrado a dar órdenes y que ciertas órdenes se cumplieran sin objeción.

—¿Por qué?

Scorpius se estremeció ante la burla y diversión en la voz de aquel hombre, quería salir de ahí ahora mismo. No quería que supiera que estaba inquieto. Decidió no mostrar su inquietud, menos cuando se acercó más a él…

—Estuve observándote, Scorpius… desde que llegué no he podido quitar mis ojos de ti —aseguró hablando muy despacio cerca de oído del joven, se retiró para ver grabada en aquel hermoso rostro la sorpresa e incredulidad.

Scorpius recordó que este hombre no era otro que el padre de uno de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, Albus, quien había sido un amigo para él.

El rubio no esperaba que justamente alguien como Potter se acercará a él, ni siquiera sus padres sabían de sus no tan recientes dudas con respecto a su sexualidad. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que al sentir aquellos cálidos labios sobre los suyos lo dejo asombrado. Ahora mismo se encontraba en un dilema, esta entre una puerta con seguro y el cuerpo de Harry Potter.

Su primer instinto al ser ignorado por el joven fue querer que el chico frente a él le prestará su total atención; hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, besarlo.

Scorpius se sorprendió por su acción, lo vio en su mirada; Harry cerro los ojos, brindándole toda la pasión que pudo poner en tan sólo un beso. Sintió como se tranquiliza, para devolver ese beso.

Que Scorpius devolviera el beso supo a gloria, Harry sujeto al chico de sus caseras y lo acerco más a su cuerpo, vinieron al ser conscientes de la erección de otro.

—Pequeño Malfoy no pude quitar mis ojos de ti —su voz estaba ronca, el chico frente a él se sonrojo, tenía la respiración agitada sin saber bien que estaba pasando.

Al no obtener respuestas del joven, volvió a besarlo. Bajo sus manos para levantar al joven para que éste, instintivamente, rodeada con sus piernas las caderas del mayor y también se aferrara a su cuello.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? —Scorpius reaccionó, pareciendo genuinamente alarmado. No podía hacer esto, no aquí…

Scorpius jadeo cuando Potter simuló embestidas contra su culo, el mago no le había respondido, siguió haciéndolo con una sonrisa en sus labios. El rubio pensó si le causaba tantas sensaciones placenteras con ropa… quizás sin ropa y con su miembro dentro de él sería la gloria… Un espasmo recorrió todo su cuerpo, reprimiendo un gruñido cuando acabó en sus pantalones…

Harry lo miro burlón, deteniéndose de inmediato, sabía que cuando una persona estaba en lo más alto del placer al tener un orgasmo caía repentinamente… Aún así no lo soltó.

Scorpius estaba tan avergonzado que no dijo nada, quería protestar y decirle a Potter que le dejará ir, pero sus palabras no salían. Otro asunto era que aún sentía la dureza de Potter presionada contra su culo. ¿Qué había hecho? Quería gritar y borrarle esa arrogante sonrisa. Besaba su cuello y en el contacto sentía la sonrisa arrogante del mayor:

—Eres maravilloso, pequeño. Aunque quedé con un serio problema… —Scorpius chillo cuando Potter se movió, era un tanto vergonzoso, era un Malfoy…

Sonriendo, bajo al chico, quien sentía sus piernas débiles, tuvo que agarrarse del mago para estabilizarse. Abrazando aquel cuerpo, Harry lo ayudo a estabilizarse.

—Esto no debió pasar —aseguró pero su voz era débil y sin convicción.

—¡Oh! Debió suceder, Scorpius. Y volverá a suceder —lo dijo con tanta seguridad que una parte del joven le creyó.

—No, no puedes obligarme… —la risa divertida del hombre lo sobresalto, de un rápido movimiento quedó de espaldas a Potter y presionado contra la puerta; sabía que estaba furioso.

—No sólo volverá a suceder, pequeño Malfoy. Tu vendrás a mi, todo necesitado, rogando que te folle —el rubio se cubrió la boca para no dejar escapar un gemido cuando sintió que Potter lo tomaba por las caderas y se pegaba a él. Negó débilmente.

Harry tomó una de sus manos e hizo que tocara por sobre la tela del pantalón su miembro dolorosamente erecto, cimiento ante los toques tímidos del chicos…

—Vendrás a mi, más pronto que tarde, pidiendo que tu apretado culo sea llenado por mi, que sea arruinado por mi… —aseguró.

Scorpius gimió, ¿qué tan arrogante podía ser Potter? ¿Quería tocar fondo con él? Escucho al hombre reprimir un gruñido y el silencio… su mano sintió algo húmedo en la tela de la ropa.

Los dos se mantuvieron callados hasta que un creciente alboroto en el restaurante rompió su burbuja de felicidad post orgásmica. Potter quito el seguro, no sin antes limpiarse a si mismo, cuidando de no lastimar al joven rubio salió para ver que sucedía.

Scorpius se afirmó a la pared, ¿qué demonios había sucedido? Se miró en el espejo, tratando de devolver su desastrosa apariencia a la impoluta de antes… Se limpió y arreglo lo mejor que pudo. Logro parecer calmado y finalmente salir de ahí.

Al llegar a la mesa en donde se encontraban sus familiares, noto cierta tensión en ellos… pensó que podrían sospechar algo, eso lo alarmó.

—¿Dónde has estado, Scorpius? Te estábamos buscando —Chillo Greta Zabini.

—Greta, suficiente —le dijo Blaise a su hija. Lo que Scorpius agradeció pero no noto ciertas mirada que le daban dos personas cerca de ellos.

—Pero Papá… pudo salir lastimado o algo peor… —Pansy le dirigió una mirada a su hija y sólo entonces se quedó en silencio.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Un hombre fue asesinado… Potter nos ordenó a todos quedarnos aquí —informó su abuelo con un tono burlón.

Scorpius no quiso mirar a su padre ni a su abuelo, ¿qué dirían ellos si supieran que estaba haciendo con Potter? Lo que dejó que Potter le hiciera…

—Su atención por favor… Vamos a hablar uno por uno con ustedes, para descartar posibles sospechas —dijo un hombre vestido como Auror.

Las personas fueron siendo interrogadas una por uno… no era posible llevar a tantas personas al Ministerio de Magia. Podrían perder algún detalle.

Su padre, abuelo, abuela y madre fueron interrogados, incluso los Zabini fueron interrogados… todos ellos dejando en claro lo ofendidos que estaban.

—Malfoy, tu turno —dijo uno de los Aurores. Scorpius dejó su lugar y fue guiado a una improvisada sala de interrogación.

Noto que intentaban parecer intimidantes. El joven sólo se burló de ellos.

—Algunos testigos nos aseguran que abandonó su mesa media hora después que la víctima y regreso cuando la víctima ya estaba muerta…

—¿Coincidencia? —murmuró aburrido. No podía decirles que estaba haciendo precisamente, ¿verdad?

—No nos tomes el pelo, niño… —Gruño uno de los tres Autores presentes.

—No soy "niño", si valoras tu trabajo me tratarán como debes —se burló el rubio.

—¡Eres el sospechoso principal de un asesinato!

—Ni siquiera se a quien se supone que asesine. Revisa mi varita, pero la de mago… no escarbes en mis pantalones —murmuró sarcástico haciendo que los tres magos se enfurecieran.

—¡Como si nos atreviéramos a tocar a una cosa como tú! Irás a Azkaban por esto, niño…

—Recuérdame tus nombres, ciertamente no eres nadie de mi círculo habitual… —susurro Scorpius.

—¿Para querría a nuestros nombres? ¿También piensas asesinarnos?—el joven quiso jugar y poner los ojos en blanco.

Los tres Aurores estaban siendo demasiados intensos con esto. Uno en especial estaba muy salido de si.

—Oh, no… No quiero ensuciarme las manos con pocas cosas —aseguró de forma inocente.

—¡Pequeña mierda! —gruño el que estaba más molesto, tanto que lo abofeteo. Los otros dos lo sacaron de la improvisada sala de inmediato.

Scorpius no mostró debilidad. Estaba tranquilo y seguro. Momentos después aparecían otros dos Aurores. Estos estaban tranquilos.

—Conozco mis derechos, quiero a mi padre o abuelo, o ambos… junto a mi abogado —sonrió de lado al verles palidecer.

—Estamos aquí solo para hacer preguntas simples…

—Los anteriores pensaban que tenían a su aclamado asesino… que conste que pienso demandar al Ministerio y al departamento de Aurores por sus transgresiones. Los anteriores pueden irse despidiendo de su trabajo….

—Tu no puedes hacer eso…

—Brutalidad, mal manejo de la autoridad… soy un Malfoy, ¿Con quién piensas que estas hablando? —los dos hombres palidecieron.

—El Auror Milsteins está relacionado con la víctima…

—¿Debería importarme? Aquí se me culpa por algo que no hice. Agradezco la información ya cerca del apellido del bastardo… estoy seguro que mis abogados tendrán un festín —sonrió triunfal.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, el alivio paso por sus caras. Scorpius se burló de ellos, parecía que habían visto a su salvador.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Era Potter…

—Dos testigos identificaron al sospechoso como posible culpable…

—Catherine y Ezra Maddox lo vincularon como posible sospechoso y…

—Pedí la presencia de mi padre, abuelo y abogado; esto y pensando seriamente demandar al departamento de Aurores en especial a Milsteins por abuso de autoridad, en cuanto a los que me avisaron como posible sospechoso, padre estará feliz de barrer un establo con mierda de hipogrifo con ellos por difamación —Potter levantó su ceja, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Es el principal sospechoso en una causa de asesinato y…

—No va a ser necesario los abogados en este momento, Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba en el baño de hombres y el asesinato ocurrió en el sentido contrario, cerca del baño de damas —Scorpius sonrió triunfal.

—Ni siquiera se quien es el muerto —explicó.

—Déjenlo libre, no es culpable. Además Miller fue tras una mujer que estaba en el restaurante, ni siquiera dijo para que necesitaba hablar conmigo en persona…

—¿El Jefe de Enlace Muggle? —Se burló descaradamente.

—Milsteins era amigo del Sr. Miller…

—Claro… ¡Actuó como si yo le robé a su pequeña zorra! No me interesa que haya pasado, lo mismo se quedará sin trabajo. Sólo espera a que mi padre y abuelo se enteren de esto —Dijo con tono frío saliendo del lugar.

Harry se agarró de la cabeza. ¿Scorpius actuaba de verdad como su padre cuando era joven? Incluso peor. Draco amenazaba con su padre… Scorpius por su parte amenazaba con su padre y abuelo… Harry quiso golpearse a si mismo…

Una semana después, ellos volverían a encontrarse…

: )

Continuará

Diferencia de edad de unos 25 años entre los personajes...

[========== H/S ==========]


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capítulo. Sin corregir.

Titulo: Amor Reemplazado

Resumen: Harry Potter siempre estuvo obsesionado con Draco Malfoy, y viceversa, hay demasiadas cosas malas para un posible futuro juntos, es por eso que los ojos de Harry no pueden dejar a Scorpius… ¿Qué sucede en el caso de Draco?

Parejas: Harry Potter & Scorpius Malfoy

Un pequeño jadeo escapó de sus labios, se encontraba debajo de un cuerpo sudoroso y bien trabajado, sintió como aquel desconocido besaba su espalda recorriendo lentamente con sus labios su columna vertebral, dejando a su paso besos y un pequeño rastro de saliva, las manos de aquel hombre sin nombre recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, burlándose de su necesidad, queriendo que suplicara por más; su cuerpo se estremeció, necesitaba más, mucho más, su miembro necesitaba ser acariciado por aquellas manos, necesitaba la atención que sólo aquella boca podría brindarle… volvió a gemir, conteniendo el aliento cuando sintió que las manos de aquel hombre separaba sus nalgas, quería tanto sentirlo… Él lo quería, lo quería tanto… suspiró ante las acciones burlonas de desconocido; sintió la punta del miembro de aquel desconocido frotarse contra su culo…

—Dime cuanto lo quieres, Scorpius —dijo la vos de Harry Potter…

Scorpius se despertó todo transpirado, exaltado por tal sueño, no sabía que le había llevado a soñar con aquello, quería más de Harry Potter, ahora no se trataba de un hombre sin rostro, sabía bien a quien quería.

Se sentía caliente, la dureza en sus pantalones era un asunto que necesitaba atención de forma urgente. Hizo a un lado las frazadas, tomó la varita de su mesa de luz y lanzó un hechizo de silencio, no quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba haciendo o pensando en quien lo hacía.

El rubio se quitó los pantalones de pijama, también la ropa interior; su mano tomó de manera firme su pene erecto, acaricio suavemente, mientras deslizaba su mano de abajo-arriba y arriba-abajo, cerró sus ojos, queriendo disfrutar más, se imagino que no era su mano que era la mano de Potter, ajustó más su agarre y gimió más fuerte; su cuerpo se arqueo en la cama, pero no se detuvo, siguió moviendo su mano, queriendo más… su respiración se volvió más agitada, necesitaba terminar… debía hacerlo…

—¡Harry! —gritó mientras eyaculaba en su mano…

Respirando agitado, después de su tan ansiado orgasmo, el deseo disminuyó de inmediato, se encontraba saciado…

¿Todo este causado por un sueño con Potter? Sabía que desde su encuentro en el restaurante, que no iba a ser suficiente con esa vez, necesitaría más de Potter… mucho más. Quería tenerlo sólo para él. Potter no sería de nadie más, se prometió.

Lanzó un hechizo de limpieza, de repente el cansancio volvía a su cuerpo. Se quitó la camisa del pijama y decidió que no quería volver a vestirse, quería dormir desnudo, se cubrió con sus mantas y poco a poco se volvió a dormir, con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

Merlín ayudase a Harry Potter… porque no podría escapar de la cama de Scorpius Malfoy. Ese sólo pensamiento le hizo tener dulces sueños… muy dulces sueños.

= H/S =

Quizás la gran sonrisa en sus labios era un claro indicio de que algo tenía en mente, pero sus padres ni abuelos cuestionaron para descubrir la razón, era extraño ver a Scorpius tan feliz de repente y sin motivo aparente justo a la hora del desayuno.

El joven escucho la conversación de su familia, su abuela y su madre tenían planeado tomar el té de la tarde con un selectivo grupo de damas, su abuelo estaría ocupada verificando papeles y su padre tenía asuntos que atender, debía buscar algunos raros ingredientes de pociones…

Scorpius pensó que era momento de visitar a Harry Potter en su trabajo, Potter no había hecho ningún movimiento para contactarlo, no preguntó por él, ni una carta recibió. ¿Era buena idea hacer el siguiente movimiento? ¿Querría Harry que él lo hiciera? ¿Cómo tomaría su visita en la oficina de los aurores? No quería molestarlo. Tenía que ir a reunirse con SU mago, debía hacer que muestre interés por él, por Scorpius.

Suspiró un tanto desanimado, dándose cuenta de que cada miembro de su familia había abandonado el comedor, siendo él la única persona que tenia el desayuno sin terminar. Desayuno que ya se había enfriado…

¿Qué horario era el adecuado para visitar a alguien como Harry Potter? Ciertamente, era un hombre muy ocupado. ¿Quizás a la hora del almuerzo?

Decidió que iría al Ministerio de Magia a la jora del almuerzo, quizás el mago no tendría ningún compromiso a ese horario, era el tiempo libre… tiempo que podía dedicarle a él… Sonrió triunfal. Ya tenía un plan para seguir.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, tenia que buscar ropa, no podía presentarse al frente de Harry luciendo como un… se miró en su espejo e hizo una mueca de desagrado. De ahora en más tendría que tener mas cuidado y dedicación a su vestimenta, no podía ir a ningún lado sin el vestuario indicado, era un Malfoy.

Scorpius llamó a su elfo personal para que preparara su baño, debía relajarse si o si… Y así, el heredero Malfoy fue a tomar su segundo baño en menos de tres horas.

S~•~M

Scorpius registró su ingreso al Ministerio de Magia, su asunto señuelo era una repentina reunión de ultima hora con el Auror Potter para saber en qué había quedado la investigación del asesinato del que fue sospechoso. Era una buena escusa.

El rubio quería tanto sonreír, pero era impropio… Un Malfoy no podía perder su control, al menos no en un lugar público. Tomó el ascensor y se dirigió hacia la oficina del jefe de los Aurores. Evitó que el temor y la duda lo abrumaran. Quería que la inseguridad pasara de inmediato. No podía arrepentirse ahora mismo, ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

Cuando llego a su destino, su buen humor se disipo cuando vio cierta escena que le dio ganas de gruñir; saliendo de su oficina, Harry Potter estaba acompañado por Ronald y Hermione Weasley, también estaba Ginevra Weasley quien seguía usando el apellido Potter luego de su divorcio hace seis meses…

Scorpius quería borrar la estúpida sonrisa de aquella musaraña pelirroja que se pegó como una sanguijuela al brazo de SU Harry. Reprimió un gruñido, sus ojos grises se oscurecieron peligrosamente, no pudo quitar la mirada de la escena frente a sus ojos. Quería reprimir sus celos y las terribles ganas de poner a la ex-esposa confianzuda en su lugar. El poco control que le quedaba flaqueo cuando la ventana de vidrio que estaba cerca de la mujer se agrieto peligrosamente, su magia casi fuera de control hizo estallar el vidrio en diminutos fragmentos que estaban destinados a herir a los tres Weasley presente -que nadie diga que un Malfoy no protegía lo que era suyo, SU Harry no sufriría daño alguno-, la conmoción y el caos que le siguieron hizo que algo dentro de él se sintiera satisfecho de momento, quería tener la oportunidad de hacerle mas daño y era una necesitad, no bastaba con ver a la desabrida pelirroja sangrar, quería despedazarla… Se detuvo viendo como SU Harry ayudaba a aquella insignificante mujer, él debería estar a su lado, no al lado de ella… con determinación salió de su "escondite" para terminar su trabajo cuando una mano le tomó del brazo, enojado miró al pobre desgraciado que se atrevió a tocarlo, se sorprendió al ver que no era otro que su propio abuelo.

Lucius Malfoy no entendía lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, la situación era bastante alarmante e irreal, vio a su nieto perdiendo su control, control que había tomado años en lograr, cuando vio la determinación en los ojos de su nieto sintió que debía intervenir. Lo tomó del brazo saliendo de inmediato del lugar.

Scorpius tendría que dar algunas explicaciones…

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: Amor Reemplazado

Resumen: Harry Potter siempre estuvo obsesionado con Draco Malfoy, y viceversa, hay demasiadas cosas malas para un posible futuro juntos, es por eso que los ojos de Harry no pueden dejar a Scorpius… ¿Qué sucede en el caso de Draco?

Parejas: Harry Potter & Scorpius Malfoy

Lucius Malfoy llegó a su hogar con un inconsciente Scorpius, había tenido que noquear a su nieto, de otra forma seguiría peleando… El patriarca Malfoy hizo una mueca al recordar lo sucedido, su nieto se sentía atraído por Potter y no cualquier Potter, por el Maldito Harry Potter. ¡Salazar! Estaban tan jodidos. Solo esperaba a que llegue Draco. Su hijo perdería la cabeza cuando supiera de esto.

Por fortuna, su nieto había dormido todo lo que restaba del día, hasta la llegada de su padre, quien había sido notificado por un elfo doméstico que algo le sucedía a su hijo.

—Debemos hablar —fue lo primero que le dijo a su hijo cuando regresó.

—¿Padre?

—Scorpius causó un incidente —la seriedad de su padre preocupó a Draco —usó su magia para lastimar a Ginevra Potter.

—¡Qué! Esto no tiene lógica, padre…

—Siempre pensé que Scorpius quería ser amigo del chico Potter para poder estar cerca de él, que esa era la única forma que conocía para que lo acepte; Pero, los sucesos de hoy hicieron que cambiara mi punto de vista. Creo que Scorpius se acercó más a Albus Potter para estar cerca de Potter padre…

—Es eso imposible —Draco estaba consternado, ¿su hijo y Potter?

—Podría ser que al principio los chicos entablaron una buena amistad, pero luego… recuerdo lo satisfecho que se encontraba Scorpius sobre el divorcio de Potter y su esposa; como quería estar más tiempo con los Potter y… —Lucius se acomodó en su silla, al lado de la cama de su nieto —la herencia de Astoria…

—¿Qué tiene que ver Astoria en todo esto?

—Creo que Scorpius tomó de su madre más de lo que pensamos al principio, hijo…

—No, nada de eso tiene sentido. Es imposible…

—Entonces dime, ¿por qué tu hijo actuó así? Atacando a la exesposa de Potter sólo porque este la llevaba de su brazo —Draco miró a su padre, él no quería resignarse, no con esto.

—Siempre pensé que Scorpius sólo se sentía asombrado con la figura de Potter. "Potter el héroe"…

—Tu también estabas así por Potter, hijo —Draco lo miró mal.

—Una cosa era querer ser su amigo y otra es querer que Potter te joda…

—Lenguaje, Draco —Amonestó Lucius, ganándose una mala mirada de su único hijo —Sería beneficioso tener a Potter en la familia.

—Que Scorpius quiera tener a Potter no significa que Potter quiera a mi hijo… Recuerda lo de Astoria —dijo enojado. Aún no superaba haber sido la segunda mejor opción de su esposa, más al saber que ninguno se toleraban en la intimidad, en un cuarto, ni en la misma cama…

—Scorpius hizo bien en entablar una amistad con uno de los hijos de Potter. Debemos esperar y hablar con él —Lucius esperaba que su nieto no tuviera los problemas que tenía su madre, era lamentable ver la situación de su nuera, quien apenas había podido dar a luz a su nieto, fue una historia tan triste…

S~•~M

Harry Potter esperaba en la sala de San Mungo, quería tener noticias del estado de su exesposa y de sus mejores amigos; al menos sabía que Hermione y Ron no tenían nada grave, Ginny podría no tener la misma suerte…

—Sr. Potter —hablo un sanador.

—Si…

—Los Señores Weasley se encuentran bien, sus heridas son leves. La señora Potter por otro lado es quien sufrió más el daño —dijo Nott, era increíble que Theodore Nott se haya convertido en sanador —Ella debe permanecer un tiempo en el hospital, bajo cuidado de los sanadores. Debo hacerle una pregunta personal, señor Potter y no es que quiera saber de su vida privada… Pero, ¿conoce o tiene una relación con algún mago o bruja con herencia de Creaturas mágicas?

—No, ninguna…

—Los fragmentos de vidrio en la Sra Potter tienen una fuerte magia que es imposible detectar su origen… Ahora iré a tratar a su exesposa —Nott omitió decirle a Potter que sería doloroso, que aquello sólo lo había visto una vez cuando aún era un aprendiz.

Harry agradeció que ninguno de sus hijos estuvieran en el país, James había ido a Rumanía a ver a su tío, Albus estaba mas centrado en sus estudios y Lily se había tomado un año sabático, Harry sospechaba que había conocido a alguien. Sólo esperaba que no fuera alguien que su familia considerase prohibido para ella. Tampoco quería preocupar a Arthur y Molly… ya estaban demasiado cansados. Así que sólo sería él, pensó en hablar con Rose y Hugo, ellos podrían estar aquí por su padres, primero debería hablar con Ron y Hermione.

—¿Cómo se encuentran? —preguntó Harry a sus dos mejores amigos.

—Harry… —murmuró Hermione tratando de sentarse en la cama.

—No te esfuerces, Mione —le dijo acercándose para ayudarla a acomodarse nuevamente.

Ron roncaba, sin saber que había ocurrido a su alrededor… Hermione noto como Harry miraba a su esposo, entre preocupado y divertido.

—Cuando nacieron Rose y Hugo también durmió más que yo…—le recordó a su mejor amigo.

—Creo que podría derrumbarse San Mungo y Ron Seguiría durmiendo—aseguró Harry mientras Hermione resoplaba divertida.

—¿Y Ginny? —preguntó preocupada, sin saber que había sucedido con su amiga y cuñada.

—Sufrió más daño que tu y Ron, el sanador me dijo que debería quedarse más tiempo para observación, bajo el cuidado de los sanadores —dijo tranquilo.

—¿Qué provocó este incidente?

—Los vidrios que hirieron a Ginevra tenían residuos de una magia poderosa, sabes que esta no es la primera vez que intentan un ataque hacia mi persona, pero estoy dudando que haya sido yo el objetivo principal… creo que quien hizo estallar ese vidrio quería hacerle daño a Ginny —dijo calmado, notando la alarmante preocupación de su amiga.

—¿No pudieron encontrar nada? ¿A quién le pertenece esa magia?

—Podría ser algún tipo de criatura mágica o eso es lo que me dijo Nott…

—¿Por qué una criatura mágica atentaría contra Ginny? —la curiosidad de Hermione de despertó.

—No lo sé. Ya he dejado de querer saber a quien enoja y a quien complace mi exesposa, Hermione…

—¡Harry! Estas hablando de la madre de tus hijos… —dijo escandalizada la mujer.

—Si, bueno… Uno algunas veces esta cegado por las hormonas y no piensa correctamente, hasta que de repente tenes una novia que sospecha que esta embarazada y tenes que casarte con ella porque es lo que se espera de ti, lo raro es que el niño no nace sino quince meses después, dato curioso… No he querido preocupar a los chicos. Sabes como se pone Ginny cuando tiene revoloteando a su alrededor a cualquier ser viviente —murmuró sin humor.

No importaba que Hermione lo mirara mal, cualquier cosa se podía espera de la mujer con la que se casó. Los cambios de humor drástico de su exesposa habían sido uno de los causantes de la ruptura de su matrimonio y había arruinado su vida como pareja. Por más que ella quería volver con él recientemente, pero no estaba interesado. Ginny sólo era la madre de sus hijos. Ningún tipo de coqueteo funcionaría con él , no estaba enamorado de ella. Lo que sea que hayan tenido se había destruido hace mucho tiempo.

Hermione había tratado de unirlos nuevamente, creyendo que era lo mejor, terminó dándose cuenta que su mejor amigo estaba mejor sin la mujer que había sido su esposa. No entendía que no había funcionado entre ellos, parecían amarse tanto. Pero Harry no había podido tolerar que Ginny quisiera que obtuviera más cosas o dinero por su imagen. Ella pensaba que su amigo nunca se había sentido un hombre al lado de quien había sido su esposa, más bien se sintió usado para un fin. Nuevamente. Como todos en las vida de Harry Potter. Todos querían algo de él.

Ginevra se había vuelto tan asfixiante como su madre, James fue el primero en correr lejos de ella, incluso ahora tenía más contacto con Harry que con su madre. Albus era más pacífico, intentaba complacer a ambos padres, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad de salir de casa, también corrió. Albus se quedaba en un pequeño apartamento cerca del lugar en donde estudiaba. Lily era otro asunto, cuando Ginevra sugirió que su hija debía casarse con alguien que sea digno de una Potter, de posición y con dinero, si hija había intentado huir de ella. Sabía que la menor de su hija debía tener una relación que ninguno de ellos aprobaría.

—Es mejor que intentes descansar, Hermione. Haré que Hugo y Rose vengan a verles.

—Gracias, Harry…

—Iré a ver si consigo un té, ¿deseas algo?

—No, gracias.

Harry salió de la habitación, debía ir a avisarle a sus sobrinos y tal vez contactar a sus hijos, quizás una llamada por la red flu o algo así. No creía que sus hijos estuvieran en casa en ese momento.

Se dirigió a su casa, lo primero era contactar con Rose y Hugo quienes a esa hora ya estarían en casa de sus padres si las costumbre de los niños seguía igual.

Un viaje por la red Flu después con él aterrizando vergonzosamente en casa de Ron y Hermione fue recibido por sus sobrinos:

—¿Tío Harry? —llegó la voz asombrada de Rose.

—Hola, Rose —dijo desde su posición de aterrizaje en el suelo. Fue ayudado a ponerse de pie.

—¿Pasó algo, Tío Harry? —la joven ya parecía preocupada.

—Ve por tu hermano, necesitamos hablar…

Rose hizo caso y momentos después llegó con su hermano y para sorpresa de Harry, con James y Albus…

—Ocurrió un accidente, un vidrio estalló hiriendo a Ron, Hermione y a Ginny—Harry vio la preocupación de los chicos —Ginny resultó muy herida; deben extraerse vidrios de su cuerpo, pero aunque el proceso será doloroso, ella estaba bien, estaba dormida cuando vine. Ron y Hermione están bien, estaban despiertos, no quieren que sus abuelos sepan lo ocurrido pero creo que debemos informarles — Rose corrió a cambiarse.

—¿Qué haremos con Lily?

—Después nos encargarnos de ella, primero es ir a ver a su madre y tíos —sus hijos asistieron.

—Antes iré a hablar con los abuelos —comentó Albus —Así no se enterarán por el periódico del incidente.

—Ve, hijo. Te esperaremos en el hospital —aseguró Harry. No sabía si quería dar esta noticia a sus antiguos suegros. No creía ser el indicado. No con Molly queriendo unirlo nuevamente a su hija.

S~•~M

Draco Malfoy dejó la mansión y fue a "su nido de amor" como solía llamarlo su exesposa cuando él iba a ver a su amante. Cuando llegó vio un esbelto cuerpo cubierto con las desordenadas sábanas de la gigantesca cama. Sonrió al ver lo tranquila que parecía la joven.

Se acercó a ella, para despertarla:

—Lils, cariño… es hora de despertar —murmuró acariciando suavemente ese pelo rojo fuego.

—¿Draco? —Dijo adormilada, cuando el hombre comenzó a besar su cuello para despertarla, ella rió divertida. Draco no tenía planes de volver a su cama por el momento pero ella podía ser muy persuasiva. Ella nunca lo dejaba pensar claramente y aquí estaban tiempo después. Un año después que su relación había pasado a más que simples conocidos que coincidían en algunos lugares. Draco se sintió hechizado por el toque de la joven de 19 años, quien se apresuró a desnudarlo, ella lo quería en su cama de nuevo y eso lo enloqueció.

Desnudo entre las piernas de la joven, no quería ningún juego previo, entró en ella sintiendo como su cuerpo se arqueaba contra el suyo y un pequeño gemido escapaba de la boca de la chica. Sus labios se unieron con desesperación, quería besarla y joderla contra ese colchón, olvidar momentáneamente lo ocurrido, lo recién descubierto, su hijo estaba unido a Harry Potter… pero él también veía desde hace un año a la hija de Harry Potter, su mente traicionera no pudo evitar recordárselo.

Se sentía tan bien, ella aferraba sus piernas a las caderas del rubio, permitiéndole más contacto…

—Mi Lils —gimió, estaba tan cerca, sólo ella lo enloquecía así.

Lily abrió sus ojos y su mirada avellana se cruzó con el tormentoso gris, ella sonrió, estaba tan feliz de que él siempre volviera a ella:

—Te amo, Draco…

—Te amo, cariño —le dijo él para caer rendido sobre el pequeño cuerpo de ella. Ambos saciados.

Un momento después, cuando su respiración se volvió tranquila y él yacía en la cama con ella en sus brazos:

—Pe se que no volverías hoy, dijiste que había problemas —Draco tarareo, no sabía cómo decírselo a ella, estaban tan jodidos…

—Scorpius tenía un problema. Al parecer heredó de su madre su herencia —sabía que a ella no podía mentirle. Tarde o temprano la joven lo sabría, era mejor que lo supiera por él.

—¿Encontró a su pareja? —Quiso saber, más por interesarse en los asuntos de Draco que por curiosidad.

—Lo hizo…

—Pero… —él la miró y sonrió apenas… ella lo conocía de una forma abrumadora.

—Su pareja es el Autor Potter —dijo sintiéndolo tensarse entre sus brazos.

—¿Tú hijo y mi padre? —preguntó asombrada —¡Mierda! ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Mi padre fue testigo de cierto incidente. Al parecer Scorpius fue a ver a tu padre en su oficina pero lo vio con Granger, Weasley y tu madre… decir que no le gustó la escena es un eufemismo… Reaccionó mal, creo que padre mencionó que tu madre tomó a Potter del brazo y mi hijo hizo estallar los vidrios en un ataque de celos —Lily lo miraba incrédula.

—Wow… ¿Mi padre sabe lo de Scorpius?

—Lo dudo.

—Draco, ¿te das cuenta que tuvo que ocurrir algo entre ellos para que Scorpius reaccione tan mal? —Él quería negarlo fervientemente, poner un escusa.

—Un Malfoy es posesivo con lo que es suyo —aseguró serio.

—Hay una diferencia, incluso un Malfoy debe saberlo. Scorpius no habría reaccionado así. Él y Albus son muy buenos amigos, se quedó en casa, vio interactuar a mis padres cuando aún eran pareja. Nunca vi celos en él, ni interés por el otro salvo saludos cordiales y preguntas educadas, Draco —ella aseguró.

—Crees que mi hijo y Potter tuvieron algo que ver… —Draco quedó en Shock ante la idea.

—No es una idea absurda si lo piensas bien. Mi padre es un hombre apuesto y soltero hace seis meses, Scorpius es un chico apuesto y…

—Creo que me pondré celoso de mi propio hijo cuando termines de hablar —le dijo en broma.

—Yo tengo ojos solamente para ti, amor —le aseguró buscándolo.

—Lo sé, cariño. Creo que tendremos que ir a ver como están tus tíos y padres, mientras hablo con Potter —Draco suspiró. No quería abandonar esa habitación por nada ni nadie.

—Claro. Voy a ducharme —Lily se levantó de la cama sin vergüenza de su desnudez —¿Me acompañas?

Draco gruño mientras ella reía divertida y se dirigía hacia el baño.

S~•~M

Lily Potter había recibido un patronus de James mientras estaba en la ducha muy bien acompañada. Suspiró resignada. Draco la seguía a una distancia prudente, ellos habían quedado en mantener su relación en secreto, ambos necesitaban resolver sus problemas familiares.

—Disculpe, necesito saber donde se encuentra Ginevra Weasley —la bruja que estaba en recepción la miró y reconoció al instante.

—Sala 3. Al final del pasillo a la derecha.

—Gracias.

Lily camino hacia una sala, en donde se encontraban sus abuelos, hermanos y primos; por suerte no estaban sus tíos. Luego apareció su padre que lucía cansado.

—Papi —ella se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

—Lily, ¿cómo estás? —La joven sonrió. Este era su siempre amoroso padre, preocupado y muy cansado.

—¿Cómo estás tu?

—Bien hija.

—¿Y mamá?

—Recién la vi, no es agradable… pero estará bien, los sanadores dicen que se recuperará —admitió.

Lily sólo asintió. Ella no estaba emocionada por ver a su madre.

—Potter, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —Harry se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy de todas las personas en el hospital. ¿Qué había sucedido ahora?

Continuará

Capítulo sin corregir.

Gracias por leer, Comentar y, agregar está historia entre sus favoritos y alertas.


End file.
